<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muscle Memory by quiet_or_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827292">Muscle Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_or_die/pseuds/quiet_or_die'>quiet_or_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_or_die/pseuds/quiet_or_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omake: </p><p>Law: //braiding Nami's hair wondering how this even happened<br/>Nami: //satisfied with her newfound blackmail because she just knows Law will NOT want the rest of the Strawhats to find out he can braid hair. Plus, he's actually good at this.<br/>Nami: //cackles<br/>Law: Living is to be tortured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muscle Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At some point on Zou, I guess.<br/>(Did they ever meet up before the stuff with Sanji happened? I can’t remember. Whatever.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Law is a person who usually knows exactly what he is getting into before he gets into it. He knew getting involved with Mugiwara would be . . . different, but he didn’t expect the entire crew to be just as unpredictable. How had he gotten into his current position, exactly? His current position of course being seated on a tree root with Nami-ya seated in front of him, her long hair flowing down her back, talking excitedly to Wanda-ya? Ah, that was right. He volunteered to braid her hair. He’s not very happy about remembering that fact. He must have hit his head a few too many times in the course of their “adventure” in Dressrosa. That, and it was probably Nami-ya’s fault. She had been going on about how neither Robin nor Usopp were around to braid her hair, and it just kept getting in her face right now due to the humidity or whatever, and really, Wanda didn’t know how to braid hair? Oh, yes, it <em>must</em> be difficult with paws. And then she may have said something about missing her sister who used to braid her hair for her. . . .<br/>      And suddenly all Law could think of was how he used to braid <em>his</em> sister’s hair. And in a massive lapse of both judgment and sanity, he’d volunteered to braid the navigator’s hair. At least this miscalculation had not occurred in front of any member of his crew, or any other member of hers.<br/>      Did he even remember how to braid hair? Even as he wonders this, Wanda hands him a brush and he’s in too deep by this point any way, with not one but two females looking at him expectantly, so he resigns himself to his life-long streak of bad luck and questionable decisions and begins brushing Nami-ya’s hair while the two women talked about . . . honestly, he’s not quite sure what they’re talking about and he <em>is</em> sure he doesn’t actually want to know based on the little he <em>does</em> hear, so he tunes them out and focuses on the steady movement of his hands. (Something that has always been so easy to do. The only way he could ever get his brain to just <em>stop</em>.)<br/>      Somehow it still comes easily to him, even after all these years. Gently he separates a section of Nami’s hair at the top of her head, then divides it into two different sections. From there it’s basically just a matter of criss-crossing.<br/>      “Are you almost done, Traffy?”<br/>      Lami used to ask him that as well. She’d beg him to braid her hair but then she’d see the sun shining outside and want to play right now and wasn’t he almost done yet? Needless to say, Law became faster at braiding after those first couple times, when Lami ran off with her hair half-braided and ruined all his hard work. He’s slower now, it’s been years after all, but the muscle memory is still there and he picks up pace.<br/>      “Almost.” He responds to the Cat Burglar.<br/>      A couple minutes later and he’s tying off the braid with a clear elastic tie, and gently loosening the sides of the braid to make it fuller. He stands up, work finished and Wanda comes to see.<br/>      “Oh, wow! That’s beautiful!”<br/>      “What kind of braid did he do?” Nami-ya asks. Wanda tilts her head, not seeming to know.<br/>      “It’s a Dutch Fishtail.” Law replies as Wanda produces a mirror from <em>somewhere</em>, which she hands to Nami.<br/>      “Oh!” Nami sounds a little surprised, which irks Law just slightly, but he doesn’t comment. “Wow, it is really well done.” She smiles at him then, and it’s so genuinely happy, lacking the mischief and danger that so often tints the smiles she gives anyone that isn’t nakama, that all he can see is Lami for a moment. Her continued speech helps him break out of it.                  “Thanks, Traffy!”<br/>      Law nods to her then gets out of there as fast as possible before Wanda can ask him to braid her hair next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>